


The Mayor's Daughter

by CruelTsunami



Category: Smut Dealer's World
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Dehumanization, Dehydration, F/M, Gore, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Maledom/Femsub, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelTsunami/pseuds/CruelTsunami
Summary: A psychopath needs a form of release from his everyday life. He needs a way to express his anger and frustration and someone to take it out on. He does his research and finds his ideal victim.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Mayor's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Rape, torture, kidnapping, extreme humiliation.

The monotony of working every single day is driving me mad. I can't handle the same shit over and over again. What I truly need is a way to get rid of my tension completely. I need something -or someone- to take my frustration out on. Nothing in life is simple, if I want to get what I want I need to step outside the law. I know there's this girl. She's so gorgeous and innocent. She goes to that very expensive college. I think she'd be perfect! I'll learn a little bit about her before I act too hastily. So far all I know about her is the school she goes to and where she lives, but I think that will be perfect for learning more.

I get into my car on a particularly warm spring day and drive along the road that leads from her school to her house. After about 20 minutes of driving back and forth between the two, I spot her. Wearing her short skirt and school uniform I see how gorgeous she is. It's almost impossible for me to take my eyes off her but my eyes dart forward and only observe her through the corner of my eye, mapping every detail about her route. She's about halfway home when I see the perfect spot to do it- a wooded area with absolutely zero traffic, neither pedestrians nor vehicles. She glances my way and we lock eyes for a fraction of a second. I speed off with my heart racing, the rush I got from the thought of actually following through with my plan is intense. When I get home I set my plan into action immediately. I grab what I'll need, A ski mask, handcuffs, rope, duct tape & some of the horse tranquilizer that my uncle gave me for "recreational use". I need to prepare mentally for this. If I'm really going to go through with my plan I'll need to be thinking straight and not worrying about the consequences. I'll need to sleep well and make sure I'm in fighting shape for what's coming. She could be a fighter though I'm certain I can overpower her with ease. It's all about not letting the adrenaline make me too headstrong. After all, she's so small she looks fragile and frail. My heart lurches at the thought of finally having someone to use constantly and without limits or restrictions. I get myself ready for bed, I'll grab her in the morning so there's a longer period of time before people get worried that she's missing. I'll sleep well knowing my plan is set in motion.

It's early when I leave, I want to be there long before she is, just in case she's early. I get in my car and drive along the route she takes to school until I come to the spot I'd picked out. I park my car carefully on a path deeper into the woods, trying my best to guarantee it will go unnoticed by anyone who isn't observant. I wait for almost an hour before I see her, walking at a decent pace. As soon as she walks past where I'm hiding I storm out and tackle her down to the ground, she's shocked and probably winded, she opens her mouth to scream but I cover it with my hand. I flip her off her side onto her back still covering her mouth, she pushes against me with all her strength but she can't even move me an inch. I move my hand from her mouth to push her arm down to her side, immediately she screams. I know we're in a secluded place but her screams are loud and echo across the secluded, wooded area. Once her arms are pinned I shift up placing my knees on her forearms pinning her. I take the duct tape out and tear off a strip, working quickly I place it over her mouth adding multiple layers so she can't remove it. I flip her over and force her arms together. She's struggling wildly keeping her arms together is challenging but I manage to link one handcuff around her wrist, then the other. By now she's panting and her hair is a mess but she's still struggling. I produce the needle with the horse tranquilizer in it. I know that too much can be lethal so I'll just give her a small dose. Even after I give her a shot of the tranquilizer she struggles on for about thirty seconds before she goes limp. I pull her phone out of her back pocket with my sleeve covering my hand and smash it on the ground stomping on it. The whole ordeal took me about two minutes, much faster than I had thought. I pick her up and carry her over to my vehicle, I set her down and open the trunk. I know that she'll be asleep for a while. I wrap the duct tape around her head blocking her vision. Her breathing is labored but I can already feel how soft her skin is. I put her gently into the trunk working quick and full of adrenaline. I'm in the driver's seat and I finally let out a sigh of relief. So proud of myself I turn the key in the ignition and slowly pull onto the road out of my hiding spot. I take off my ski-mask and drive home casually. I pull into my garage and close it behind me, I need to make sure that nobody can see what I'm doing. I open the trunk and gingerly take the sleeping body out, carrying her through my house and down into a damp, darkroom in my basement. I spent a while soundproofing and insulating that room but now will be the time that I put it to the test. If it fails I go to jail and all my hard work will be pointless... But I have faith in the work that I did. I had been collecting tools and toys to torment my victim with, hopefully, with this, I can finally be satisfied with the job I've done. The brackets I've installed are perfect for chaining her to, she'll be entirely helpless. Looking at her sleep makes me anxious. How much fear can I instill into this one soul? Will she cry? Scream? Squirm? What will break first... Her body or her mind?

I cut the blindfold free from around her head, unlock the handcuffs and lock a heavy yet thin metal collar around her neck, and chain it to the largest set of linked brackets on the wall furthest from the door. The chain is a good eight feet long but not nearly long enough for her to reach the door and fiddle with the lock. I'm proud of the size of the room I installed in my basement. It stretches about 10 feet in width and 14 feet in length. I leave her sleeping body chained up in her new room and lock the door behind me with two different combination locks.

Hours pass and I hear her call out from inside the darkroom. I can't quite make out what she's saying from this far away so I edge closer to the locked door. I hear her whimpering and crying to herself. I check to make sure the door is locked, I can hear her call out "who's there?". I start to rotate the first combination lock until it snaps open, then the second one. The heavy door swings open. As I walk in she stumbles back squinting at the bright light behind me. She scrambles back as I walk towards her when her back hits the wall she curls into a ball and starts crying. I'm delighted at how easily she cries, the fear in her eyes as I tower over her. She has to be at least a foot and a half shorter than me although that's not too uncommon considering how tall I am. I assume she's about five feet tall. Compared to my six foot five she is tiny and fragile. I see her tears start flowing as she cowers beneath me. I reach down and grab her hair, pulling her up. I find her surprisingly light... She avoids locking eyes with me as I judge my victim. I grip her neck and toss her to the side into the insulation exposed on the wall, she lets out a scream before going back to crying and begging me to stop hurting her. The fear and anxiety that I'm causing her... it makes me grin and laugh. I let out a stifled laugh as she whimpers and continues begging. Eager to see what she's been hiding I lift her up and press her against the concrete side of the basement room. I tear at her clothes as she screams and tries to kick and pull away from me but I simply ignore her pleas and struggles. She can't do anything to stop me from hurting her. I love the feeling of power that I have over her, it makes my heart race. I slap her across the face once and she stops crying shocked. Now that she's stopped resisting I can easily tear her clothes off she says nothing just looks down at herself as her clothing is torn off piece by piece. She's now wearing nothing but her panties, her exposed chest shows that the uniform didn't do her justice. She's beautiful, she looks so gentle and innocent and it makes me want to break and ruin her even more. "You're such a slut". I say, making sure to sound disappointed in her. She stares blankly at the floor lost in thought I slap her. She whines and looks up at me "Did you hear what I said, slut?" She looks up at me and shakes her head no. I let out a sigh and pull my hand back in a clenched fist before I throw a hard punch at her sternum. she winces and doubles over gasping for breath. Before she can recover I grab her hair and pull her head back so she's looking up at me. I wonder if she has the courage to say anything so I wait for a few seconds before asking "do you have anything to say?" she looks up at me and shakes her head. I walk out of the cold basement room and lock the door behind me allowing her to wallow in her misery and fear for a while.

I forgot about her for a few hours. I wander back down into the basement to check on my plaything. I could still hear whimpering and her desperate shrieks for help, though they were very muffled. I unlock the door and slowly open it, seeing now the result of what I'd done to her. There is a large welt on her stomach where I hit her and I can see now how much it hurt her. I'm proud of myself, I didn't think I could get this level of satisfaction from hitting her only once. I say quietly "Are you hungry?" she looks up at me and nods desperately. I didn't say anything else, just turned and walked away, closing and locking the door behind me. I want her to suffer, I want her to lose her mind to her anxiety, fear, and distress. I march upstairs and sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. It's been a while since her kidnapping but they're already reporting her as missing. They have no leads, all they know is that: yes she was kidnapped - and what street it happened on. They're going to go over the crime scene with a fine-tooth comb but if they find anything it won't be viable evidence or it won't be read as any known criminal. I really did pull it off. Though the press seems to be covering the disappearance more than I expected.

I've decided that I should go to sleep early, I took the week off for "vacation" so I have all the time in the world. When I sleep I dream of it over and over again. The act of beating her down, restraining her, and finally carrying her off to my car. It was all so... Melodic. I know that there was no better pick, no better choice to be my victim. Not a soul on this planet could take her place. I finally wake up. Without my alarm clock to regulate how long I sleep I glance over and see that it's already 9:30. I dart up and walk downstairs into my basement where my doll is being kept. I place my ear to the door and hear nothing, the silence reassures me that she is sleeping. I remove the locks as quietly as I can, silently hoping to catch her sleeping, the door creaks open. I glance inside and see her sprawled out on her side. There's blood dripping down from her neck where I imagine she tried to pull the collar off. I quietly walk up to her sleeping body, the closer I get the faster my heartbeats. I stop when I'm beside her, imagining all the things I could do. I pick the most pleasurable one for me. I grab her hair and her eyes dart open, she's briefly dazed so I pull her to her knees. And press her head against the bulge in my pants, she puts both arms on my thighs and pushes, trying to get away but to no avail. I pull her head back and she flails her arms at me, missing but at least she's trying to fight. I'm glad her spirit wasn't too easy to break. Her chest is heaving and tears are streaming down her face. She's so pretty but I just want to hurt and use her. I push her head down onto the concrete floor and pull her panties down while she struggles. She's already wet and her tears make me even harder. I grab the chain attached to her collar, pull her around for a bit before I stand her up, get behind her, and start touching her. She's crying and blushing, begging me to stop touching her but the fear she's expressing makes me even happier. I start to rub her faster, I want to see how fast I can make cum without even fucking her properly. She presses her legs together and I force them apart and keep touching, she throws her head back and lets out staggered breaths as her torso shakes. Her eyes roll back and she shudders. I smile knowing that I made her feel good. She's so fragile, her tiny frame is puny next to me. She opens her mouth to say something but stops. I look at her, raise an eyebrow, and tell her to say what's on her mind. She says quietly "fuck you" I grab her neck and slap her once, twice, then three times. She cries and crumples to the floor, handprints already forming on her face. But I'm not done, not by a long shot, I pull my belt off, fold it in half and snap it. The sound echoes in my basement and she winces. I pull back and hit her across her shoulder, she curls up and puts her hands up to try to stop me but I just keep swinging and hitting her over and over again. When she's got lashes all over her I pull down my pants and grab the chain around her neck pulling her close I pinch her nose between my fingers and she opens her mouth to breathe. I whisper to her "if you bite me.. I'll kill you." then shove my cock in her mouth. She tries to push away but can't. I can feel her teeth so I pull out and slap her and tell her to open wider. She shakes her head so I pull my arm back to hit her but she winces and opens her mouth before I hit her. I shove my cock in her mouth till she gags and starts coughing, tears forming in her eyes. I grab her cheeks and squeeze lightly, she opens her mouth and I put my cock back in. She tries to suck but she clearly has no experience. I keep fucking her face while she gags and tries to push me away. Tears are streaming down her face but I can't stop now. I facefuck her till I cum deep down her pathetic throat. Panting I pat her on the head. She looks at me with disgust, curls up in a ball and cries, cum dripping down her chin. I close and lock the door behind me, walking up the stairs gleefully. The adrenaline and pride that I feel are intense. Suddenly a knock on the door. My heart stops but I know I can keep up the facade. I walk open to the door and slowly open it. Outside are a woman and a man wearing casual clothes. Clearly not police or any branch of law. "How can I help you?" I ask. "Have you seen this girl?" responds the woman, clearly distressed. She holds up a picture of the girl currently crying after being beaten, fucked, and tortured in my basement. I shake my head and say: "sorry, I haven't seen her before." she shakes her head. The man says "if you see her or hear anything about her please don't hesitate to contact us" he hands me a card with a home phone and cell phone number. I nod my head and close the door, locking it behind me. I peer out the window around the blinds at my window and wait until they drive away. I shut the blinds and walk down the stairs back to my basement where the girl is being held. I unlock and open the door, I walk up to her smiling. I show her the card "look what I've got" I say. She looks up and her soul leaves her body. I rip it up and throw the scraps of paper on her. "They're looking for me..." she says. "Not in the right places," I say. "Tomorrow I'm going to start actually using you. Look forward to it." I storm out and slam the door behind me, locking it. It's early in the day so I decide to plan what I'm going to do to her. I want to hurt her, degrade her, embarrass her, break her mind until she's lost every shred of hope, and realizes her life belongs to me. Immediately I start scheming and come up with a plan to degrade, embarrass, hurt, and break her. I get in my car and drive to the local hardware store and pick up a bar of metal and a blow torch. Driving home I see loads of missing person posters and people handing out pamphlets. They really don't have any idea where she is. When I pull into my garage I let out a sigh and shake my head, why is this girl so important to everyone? I walk down into the basement and open the door to her cell. She bolts up looking at me. "What's your name?" I ask. "E-E-Elizabeth" she stammers. "Elizabeth what?" "Elizabeth Alexander" She cries out. I walk upstairs to my laptop and do a quick google search and see all the missing person reports. Why is she so important? Then I see it, she is the daughter of the mayor in a nearby city. I kidnapped a very important person. I know exactly how I can embarrass her AND her family. My video camera will do. I'll add another step to the little plot I made up earlier. I make sure that the SD-card has storage on it. I go deep into my closet and pull out an old outfit that I'm certain I've never been seen in. The ski mask from the kidnapping will also do. I need a lot of layers so that they can't get a good idea of my build, I'll also need to slouch. I'll fake a limp in my left leg and use my right hand even though I'm left-handed. I'll outsmart them by wearing glasses and putting strands of hair from an old wig on my clothing that doesn't match my hair color in case they're that observant. I'll edit the audio at points where I'm speaking to make my voice unrealistically deep and I'll use a fake accent when talking.

Jesus, what time is it? I check the time revealing it to be 5:00 AM. I must've fallen asleep while on my laptop. She must be starving and dehydrated, it's been almost two whole days since she's had anything to eat or drink. I may want to instill maximum discomfort in her but I don't want her to die. I walk into my kitchen and take a small plate and cup out of the cupboard. Looking in the fridge I take out an apple and pear, fill the cup with water, and bring it downstairs to the basement. I take my time opening the door, slowly opening it when it's finally unlocked, I see my precious little plaything on the floor sleeping quietly. I place the food and water on the floor in front of her and clap my hands together very loud. She jolts up, shocked, and startled looking around. I tell her to eat before walking out of the room leaving the door open behind me. I get changed into the clothing I'd picked out and prepared it according to plan. I practice my fake limp and my accent. Once I'm satisfied that they're good enough I go back downstairs with the equipment I'll need. I set the video camera up on a tripod looking into the room with my victim. She looks at me terrified. I heat the metal on my workbench and file it down to be a much shorter length than what I bought from the hardware store. I shape the end with a hammer pounding it into an "X". I pull a wooden chair up and grab the rope I'd brought downstairs. I walk slowly to my victim and set the chair down just in front of her. "Sit down," I say. She shakes her head and shuffles backward. I grab a fistful of her hair and place her naked body on the chair. I look her in the eyes and say "The more you move, the more painful I'll make it" she keeps fighting regardless. "Fine" I sigh. I ball up my hand in a fist and swing at her cheek, aiming a little low. I hear a satisfying crack as my fist hits her in the jaw and a slight stinging sensation spreads across my hand. She immediately goes limp with her eyes fluttering then closing. I position her in the chair and tie her ankles to the legs of the chair and chain her wrists to the light fixture above her head. I walk over to the video camera and turn it on, hearing a beep as it starts recording. I go into the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet grabbing smelling salts off of the second shelf. I open the container and put them beneath her nose. She wakes up and gasps for air. I walk back into the bathroom and replace the smelling salts where I had been keeping them. I walk over to my victim now on display in front of the video camera, I walk beside her so that I'm in the camera frame beside her and brandish the blowtorch and metal rod I flick the torch on and apply the flame directly to the "X" on the end of the torch. Elizabeth starts screaming and tugging on her restraints. She keeps shouting "help me" over and over again. I stand to the side of her and press the red hot "X" hard against her soft, fair skin right beneath her breast, on her rib cage. She screams and shakes but I hold on tight. Once the sizzling quiets down and I can smell burning flesh I pull it away revealing a deep burn in the perfect shape of the "X" on the rod. I toss the rod on the ground and walk around her making sure to put emphasis on my left leg to emulate the limp. I place my hand on my slave's thigh and squeeze. She lifts up her head and says "please no more". I laugh and trace my fingers gently across her body while she tries to shake me off. I force her legs apart with ease and start to rub her, making sure she's in full view of the camera. I keep touching her until she tenses up. I stop and shove my damp fingers in her mouth. Her breathing is labored and heavy, I know I stopped just before she came. I start again and she edges even quicker this time. I decide to keep going until she's desperate. It takes only 4 more attempts before she whispers "please..." "What? You have to speak up." I say "please let me cum" she whimpers. "Louder" I shout. "Please let me cum!" She cries out. I smile and keep touching her till she shudders and tenses up for about 15 seconds. "What do you say?" I ask. "Thank you..." she mutters. I untie her ankles from the chair and stand her up and pull the chains making them taut above her head. I walk out from the room, out of frame from the camera, and take a short bullwhip out from the workshop room and walk back into the frame. I swing hard hearing the snap of the whip as it makes contact with her skin. She crumples, still held up by the chains and shrieks in pain. I whip her for a few minutes before I drop the whip and quickly walk over to her brandishing a hunting knife. I stand behind her as she shifts her weight. I press the knife against her neck and say with my practiced accent "Stop searching" Then I slowly trace the knife down her body stopping at the brand now a blemish on her otherwise gorgeous body. She cries out in pain and her legs give out. The chains chaff her wrists leaving a small streak of blood scoring down her arms. I walk over to the camera and stop recording. I let her down from her restraints and she crumples to the ground a crying mess. I look down at this pathetic thing beneath me and spit on her. I close the door aware that she's not restrained, ensuring the locks are secured. I remove the SD card from the camera and take it to my laptop and insert it in the SD card slot and get to editing the video to make myself completely unrecognizable. Once I'm finally finished I put the edited version back on the SD card and wipe it clean of my fingerprints with a cloth. I spend the rest of the day doing things I would normally do, walking around outside so the neighbors don't get suspicious of me. After a long day of being normal, I decide I should rest so I can finish my plot. I set my alarm for 3:00 AM and pass out almost immediately. My alarm blares and I wake up well-rested. I immediately get dressed in all black and put a ski mask on. I head to the garage and cover my license plate with a plastic bag and drive off to the mayor's house and leave an envelope with the SD card on the ground directly in front of the front door and speed away. Finally home I decide that I should check up on Elizabeth. She's asleep on the cold floor of the basement. I undress quietly and push her over onto her stomach, she mutters and tries to roll back over but I pin her down and slide my cock into her pussy. She whines and starts to cry, whispering desperately "please stop, please let me go". I fuck her for at least 15 minutes before I shove my cock all the way inside her and cum hard filling her pussy despite her resisting. She cries and tries to push me off. I let her and I get up and walk out leaving her there filled with my seed. If she's not sterile she'll likely be pregnant from that and that would be even more embarrassing than any torture or act of malice I could inflict on her.

A few days have passed and I've fucked and abused Elizabeth multiple times every day. I haven't seen anything on the news about her disappearance since I dropped off that video at her parent's place. I can assume they gave up on looking for her. She's mine and only mine. My playing, My object, My toy. Something I can use whenever I want. My slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated as I want to continue writing and creating more content.


End file.
